dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Justine
Justine is a human female associated with the White Court and the lover of Thomas Raith. She first appears in Grave Peril. Description Justine goes through many changes, extreme and subtle, within the books and throughout the series. In Grave Peril, when Harry Dresden first meets Justine outside Bianca St. Claire's ball, she's wearing a flower petal costume that barely cover her and baby's breath in her tumbled mass of black hair. She had a face that made her seem sweet and lovely. She looked like she was on something.Grave Peril, ch. 24 Later, captured by the vampires, she was a dirty gaunt mess with feral, unsettling eyes. She says she's always like this only Thomas Raith "makes it quieter", she doesn't have the control other people have. Leonid Kravos, possessing her, says it's her ranting emotions that make the White's love her so much, she's mad with emotion.Grave Peril, ch. 34 In Blood Rites, at the beginning, she appears to be not quite drinking age, dark hair, dark eyes, a little taller than average. She wore a white sweater and a short black skirt over a lot of leg, she was a knockout. Raith reacts to seeing her with relief like a sailor lost at sea spying land.Blood Rites, ch. 3 Later, after Justine barely survived Raith's feeding, Bobby has to carry her. She has silver-white hair with some grey, her limbs hung limply, and very thin, her skin was unwrinkled, her pallor was near death.Blood Rites, ch. 37 In White Night, her hip-length hair is pure white, she was very lovely, slim, sweetly shaped, frail and vulnerable, wearing a finely embroidered white kimono. Her words were oddly disconnected. White Night, ch. 36 In Turn Coat, in an early scene at Zero, she has a girl-next-door face, her silver-white hair was held up in a bun by chopsticks and she wore a full white form-fitting rubber cat suit that covered almost everything, including her hands.Turn Coat, ch. 8 Later she has her hair in a long tail and is wearing a grey business suit.Turn Coat, ch. 24 Biography Justine is a beautiful slim girl, who is in love with Thomas Raith. Raith loves her back, but true love burns him, so they can never be together. To Raith, she appeared to be just food when she was originally introduced in Grave Peril,Grave Peril, ch. 24 but since then, she has nearly died,Blood Rites, ch. 37 been restored.White Night, Ch. 36 She is currently Lara Raith's main assistant. Lara sees Justine's true love as an asset because it protects her main assistant from becoming enthralled by another White Court vampire.Turn Coat, ch. 8 Justine, being close to Lara, has been working undercover for Harry Dresden getting him information on the White Court's activities from time to time, to help with the new Paranet Dresden puts together.White Night, ch. 43''Turn Coat, ch. 3 In the series ''Grave Peril In Grave Peril, Harry Dresden meets her outside of Bianca St. Claire's ball with Thomas Raith.Grave Peril, ch. 24 During the Ball, while Raith is receiving Bianca St. Claire's gift and things are getting dangerous, she tries to coerce Dresden into helping them get out.Grave Peril, ch. 29 He eventually agrees. During the battle to rescue Lydia from death and Amoracchius from ruin, Justine is snatched by Bianca, then used to force Raith into betraying Dresden and friends.Grave Peril, ch. 30 Dresden helps Justine and Susan escape. Grave Peril, ch. 37-38 Later, Dresden wakes in the same locked room with Justine looking very feral. She scratches Dresden on his cheek, watches him on all fours. Justine says she's always like this, that only Raith can "makes it quieter". She was bitten by vampires several times. After a while, Kravos inhabits Justine to taunt Dresden. He says her raging emotions is what make the White's love her so much. Afterward, she cries and Dresden comforts her.Grave Peril, ch. 34 ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, Justine willingly and with love offers herself to Thomas Raith who is badly injured and needs to feed or he'll die. It is likely that she will be the one to die instead of him and she knows it. She also believes it's possible that he'll stop in time. She just can't turn her back on him.Blood Rites, ch. 19 Later, Bobby and Inari bring her out to help locate where Raith has been taken. She identifies his location as the Deeps. Her hair has turned silver-white and she's so frail she can barely point. Blood Rites, ch. 37 ''White Night'' In White Night, Justine led Harry Dresden and Carlos Ramirez through the entrance to the Deeps to a spot where Dresden to Listen and decide when to make his entrance to the White Court Conclave, she seems oddly disconnected.White Night, Ch. 36 Later, Thomas Raith tells Dresden that she's been working to get close to Lara Raith and that she could help with the new Paranet that Dresden is putting together to. She's already getting info to Raith, small stuff. It's the reason she seemed so odd at the cave, she's pretending to be a puppet.White Night, Ch. 43 ''Backup'' In "Backup", Justine is the courier providing Thomas Raith with the information about the Stygina he has to fight.Backup ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Harry Dresden asks Thomas Raith to enlist Justine in getting information on what the vampire courts know about the manhunt on Donald Morgan. Raith freezes, then makes Dresden promise to not to use any information that can be traced back to Justine, to not put her in anymore danger.Turn Coat, ch. 3 At Zero, she is covered in a white plastic cat suit that even covers her hands. She and Raith entwine themselves together, he's on his knees before her, she's bent hugging is neck. After their long embrace, Justine gives Dresden a copy of a wanted poster on Morgan that was posted on Craig's List.Turn Coat, ch. 8 Shortly, Madeline Raith shows up. She threatens Justine. Raith pins her to a table using the chopsticks that held up Justine's hair. He holds her down and lets Justine kiss Madeline's forehead and Justine's hair runs along her body, burning her. Madeline screams.Turn Coat, ch. 9 Later, Dresden sees Justine at the Raith estate in her capacity as Lara's assistant.Turn Coat, ch. 24 During the Skinwalker's attack on the Raith estate, she reports the status of security and family members. The next minute Justine is severely clawed across her abdomen by the Skinwalker.Turn Coat, ch. 25 In the estate's infirmary, Justine says she heard the Skinwalker say it has Raith. Dresden promises to get him back. She tells Dresden that Raith loves him and he always worried that he comes from a different world. That he wouldn't know enough about being human or being a br(other). Dresden cut her off because Luccio could hear it all. Justine also tells Dresden that he's like family to her, that he always cares.Turn Coat, ch. 25 After they get Raith back, Dresden asks how she might feel about his succumbing to his inner demon. Dresden's sure her touch still burns Raith.Turn Coat, ch. 49 "Even Hand" In "Even Hand", Justine seeks sanctuary from Gentleman Marcone, who grants it when the Fomor Mag breaks in his office and tries to get her back as his property. In the ensuing fight, the office and the building it is in are destroyed, but Mag and his minions are killed. Justine is allowed to get back to Lara Raith with the warning that she is not the best tool for certain missions."Even Hand" ''Bombshells'' In Bombshells, Justine joins Molly Carpenter and Andi Macklin in their infiltration of the Svartalf stronghold. She pays for the preparations with an unmarked credit card.Bombshells ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Justine is kidnapped, among others, by the Redcap to prevent Harry Dresden to get to Demonreach before the completion of the attack the island is subject to.Cold Days, ch. 37 She joins his team in the expedition to Demonreach, playing no further role in it.Cold Days, ch. 39 According to Thomas Raith, she acts as procuress, bringing him women willing to be fed upon by him.Cold Days, ch. 15 Word of Jim References Category:Grave Peril Category:Blood Rites Category:White Night Category:Backup Category:Turn Coat Category:Even Hand Category:Bombshells Category:Cold Days